best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Sweetheart" by Rebecca Black
'''Sweetheart '''is a song by American YouTuber and singer Rebecca Black. It's her third single since the previous releases of Do You? and Anyway. The song was produced by Cazz Brindis and written by Brindis, Black, and Paris Carney. It was released on October 25th, 2019. Lyrics Intro La la, la la la la la la La la, la la la la la la La la, la la la la la la La la 1 Do you wanna know a secret unknown? But you'll never keep your promise Try to keep it simple for you (la la) High up in the clouds like you're so special Like you never heard that before Gotta break it to you gentle But maybe I thought, maybe Maybe I won't be the nice guy for once (you past the point of my graces) Pre-Chorus You think you're so cool Acting like a fucking dude Words spilling out like a fool (I feel sorry for you, huh) Chorus Don't call me your sweetheart Actually, don't call me at all Bury that girl in the backyard Betcha didn't think I'd take you that far Don't call me a sweetheart Shit like that makes my skin crawl Bury that girl in the backyard Betcha didn't think I'd take you that far Post-Chorus La la, la la la la la la La la, la la la la la la La la, la la la la la la La la Bridge I'm so much happier without you Sucking up all of my energy, now I can finally breathe Chorus Don't call me your sweetheart Actually, don't call me at all Bury that girl in the backyard Betcha didn't think I'd take you that far Don't call me a sweetheart Shit like that makes my skin crawl Bury that girl in the backyard Betcha didn't think I'd take you that far Post-Chorus La la, la la la la la la La la, la la la la la la La la, la la la la la la La la (Graces) La la, la la la la la la La la, la la la la la la La la, la la la la la la La la Pre-Chorus You think you're so cool Acting like a fucking dude Words spilling out like a fool (you past the point of my graces) Chorus Don't call me your sweetheart Actually, don't call me at all Bury that girl in the backyard Betcha didn't think I'd take you that far Don't call me a sweetheart Shit like that makes my skin crawl Bury that girl in the backyard Betcha didn't think I'd take you that far Post-Chorus La la, la la la la la la La la (Graces) La la, la la la la la la La la (Don't call me your sweetheart) La la, la la la la la la La la (Don't call me) La la, la la la la la la La la Why This Rocks # Like Anyway and Do You?, it continues her streak of showing a huge improvement in her music. # Rebecca's sassy vocals. # The equally sassy sound and melody. # It's very empowering. # Good lyrics. The Only Bad Quality # The la la parts get really annoying. Music Video Category:2010s Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:2019 Songs Category:Pop Category:Songs with Good Message Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Decent Songs